Episode 73 (2011)
Insanity × And × Sanity (キョウキ×ト×ショウキ, Kyouki × to × Shouki) is the 73rd episode of the Hunter × Hunter 2011 series. It aired on March 31, 2013. Overview Tsezguerra's group left Greed Island for good. Goreinu explains all the details of their cards to Gon's group. The Bombers are on the move by getting valuable cards from Gon's group. Gon, Killua and Biscuit are ready to fight the Bombers according to their plan. The fight between Gon and Genthru is about to happen Summary Gon, Biscuit and Killua were contacted by Goreinu to let them know that Tsezguerra and his team left Greed Island for good according to their plan. The cards on Tsezguerra's team will disappear if they don't return in the game for more than 240 hours however he left all of his valuable cards to Goreinu to which Killua reacted for Genthru might notice that they have allies since all four of them don't hold any of the valuable cards. After a brief discussion Genthru and his team officially celebrate Tsezguerra’s departure in Greed Island. Back at Goreinu, he explains that him and Tsezguerra’s team switched 32 of their 92 cards with fakes where Goreinu is the one holding the 92 cards. To where Killua and the two enlighten. The bombers make their move and they were targeting Gon’s group, Goreinu immediately warns them after seeing them off to Masadora while they prepare before going after them. Gon, Killua and the others are prepared where Gon actually succeeds in his training w/o getting a distraction from their discussions. In the mansion of Battera, Tseaguerra is curious about a picture of a girl to where Battera reveals that she was her lover after a short story about him and his lover an accident occur that put his lover in a coma. This is where Battera heard a game called Greed Island and started buying copies of it and spending a lot of money to hire players to finish the game in order for him to collect a card that can completely heals his lover. After planning The Bombers went straight to Gon's group to where he immediately propose a deal, while having a conversation the Biscuit and the two were deceiving them in order for Genthru's team not to realize that they were prepare on fighting them. Killua keeps refusing Genthru's proposal to where Genthru loses his patience. Killua, Gon and Biscuit immediately act and uses Accompany on to get away from them. After using their last accompany on Gon's group went towards Masadora and hide their auras from them. Genthru search the whole area but couldn't find them so they decided to use accompany on straight to Gon's group. After another discussion, everything is going according to plan to which Gon's group are expecting Genthru's team by battling them one on one. Killua and Biscuit run away from where gon Gon is in order to separate the Bombers. Gon and Genthru's fight starts and Gon anticipated his attacks to where Genthru immediately asked him who told him his abilities but Gon won't answer instead he propose a deal to Genthru on whoever surrenders first will give up all his cards but Genthru won't bite til Gon swears that he would rather die than summon his book, and Genthru leaves no choice but to agree. Gon keeps attacking while remembering Biscuit advice in the middle of his fight. Gon was hit by Genthru that sends him flying to where Genthru states that he won't use his ability on him and Gon remembers Bisky's advice that all is according to plan by letting Genthru calculate how strong he is, but Gon being a stubborn one plans on making Genthru use his ability against him and carry the plan afterwards. And Genthru keeps attacking him. Meanwhile Biscuit uses accompany card in order to seperate Bara from the others and fighting him one by one. Bara asks her on why he used accompany on him to where Biscuit replied that she is stronger than him and doesn't want him to be help by the others. Biscuit release a flurry of attacks but Bara tells her that she is weak, After Bara able to send Biscuit rolling on the ground. Biscuit transform in to a muscular body and completely destroys Bara in one punch. Killua on the other hand battles Sub to where he manage to experiment his new found technique on the middle of their fight Killua reveals a Yo-yo that weigh in 50kg and was able to defeat Sub. Gon takes a lot of punches from Genthru but not accepting defeat to where Genthru realizes his stubbornness and take back what he said and starts to use his abilty against him and by defeating Gon by his mind in order to make him admits defeat Characters in Order of Appearance Category:List of Episodes (2011 series)